


darting gazes

by JuniperGrace



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), F/F, Gazing, Longing, Pining, Pre-Chroma Conclave, Pre-Vox Machina, a lot of gazing and meeting eyes and y'know. gay stuff, slowburn, vox machina - Freeform, vox machina npcs, you know? that typical wlw Good Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperGrace/pseuds/JuniperGrace
Summary: How long can you look at someone else before they’re noticed? Typically, they’ll feel your eyes on them after ten, maybe fifteen seconds –– less perceptive people might not notice for about thirty if they notice you at all. Perhaps if they’re focused intensely on something, they might not notice for quite a while longer. Still, they’ll notice you eventually. Their eyes will lock with yours and you’re faced with a dilemma: look away awkwardly or smile, also awkwardly. Should you choose to smile, you’ll wonder for weeks afterwards if it was a real smile or if you flashed them your most unintentional grimace. If you decide to look away, you’ll look desperately around; you’ll stare, even suspiciously, at the most random things to make it seem as though you weren’t just watching them.
Relationships: Kima/Allura Vysoren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	darting gazes

The group had been talking about finding someone else to join them – to round out the numbers. Drake introduces her not three days later –– Allura Vysoren, another caster. Probably another wizard, if Drake is the one that found her (the human confirms it herself when Dohla asks about her studies –– something about abjuration). But why _another_ wizard? Why not another fighter or perhaps even a druid? Even if Kima didn’t see the sense of it, there wasn’t really any point to fighting it if everyone else agreed. She couldn’t find a real reason to speak up against it –– she didn’t have any other suggestions anyways. 

This is how Kima finds herself gazing across the flickering fire at the newest addition to the party, watching as she gets herself settled. Kima noticed it when the mage was first introduced and can’t help but notice it even more now as the fire casts dancing shadows across her soft features – Allura is obnoxiously pretty. Pretty in a way that makes it hard to believe that she would last more than ten seconds in any kind of fight. Pretty in a way that would have Kima vowing to fight for her honor were situations considerably different. She has no place in a world of adventuring –– in a world like Kima’s. Yet here she is, with piercing blue eyes and crackling with ––– 

“Is something wrong?” 

_Shit_ . And suddenly, Kima’s scrambling to pull herself from the fog of her thoughts –– she’s been staring, she realizes. Her eyes dart madly from Allura, to the fire, back to Allura, and around the camp before finally settling on the flask in her hands. She stares hard at her hands clasped around the cool metal as she thinks for a moment –– for too long? _Say something!_ Amber eyes snap back up, meeting what she can only describe as eyes the color of the midnight sky.

“Huh?” 

_Smooth._

Something flashes across Allura’s face that Kima doesn’t quite catch, but she thinks it looks an awful lot like a smile before it dissipates into neutrality. “Oh,” Allura says easily, “it just seemed like something was troubling you, that’s all…” 

Kima coughs, “Oh, ah, no, no. Nothing like that. I’m fine, really. Must just be tired.” It’s not the most convincing she’s ever been, but if Allura suspects her of being untruthful, she doesn’t say anything. Instead, she turns away without another word, a flurry of fabric and pristinely plaited golden hair as she goes to sit closer to the fire. Kima can’t help but watch as she goes, jaw hanging slightly open.

For a while, it’s silent –– the fire crackles steadily, sending sparks into the night sky. Kima sits a ways away, propped up against a tree, taking an occasional swig from her flask, and trying not to let her gaze trail back to the human wizard – who is now, very animatedly telling what must be a very funny story to Drake and Dohla. A voice cuts through the silence, softly enough that only Kima can hear, but still enough to jolt her out of her reverie, “You’re gonna catch flies or somethin’ sitting around like that, y’know.”

“Shit, you can’t just sneak up on someone like that, Siris!” 

Sirus, now visible through the darkness, takes a seat, unwelcome, next to the halfling. “You’re starin’ at the new girl.” His tone is plain and clear. Kima knows he’s not making assumptions or accusations, rather remarking on what he’s noticed. _Damn, sneaky elf_ . “I am not!”   
  
“Don’t get defensive – just looked like you were.”

“Goes to show what you know, doesn’t it?” 

He shrugs, “‘m just saying what it looked like, Kima. And it looked like you were staring at her.” Sirus looks over at her expectantly. Feeling his eyes on her, Kima glares directly at the flask in her hands. He chuckles, leaning over to nudge his friend. “You like her? She’s pretty...” 

“Think so? What’re you talking to me for, then. Elf as ruggish as you –– I’m sure you’d have her _swooning_ in no time.”

This time, Sirus looks over to where Allura is chatting happily with Dohla, regards her for a moment, then shakes his head, “Nah, not my type. Just saying, objectively, she’s pretty. Looks like your type, though. You always go for the pretty ones.” 

“Watch it, Sirus.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re a big strong paladin and can punch the lights out’a a rougue like me. I get it, I get it,” he sighs, “You know, it’s not the end of the world to like pretty things –– or pretty women, for that matter.” 

“In our line of business?” 

“She’s in it too now, you know.” 

“Yeah,” Kima sighs, “but, _you know_ …” 

There’s a lot left implied in those two words. _What if she dies her first time out? What if she drops in one hit? What if she hates adventuring and leaves? What if she hates_ **_me_ ** _?_

“Yeah. I know. But you never know, she might surprise you.” Both of them look over at their newest addition now. Allura’s captured the attention of Ghenn, Drake, _and_ Dohla now, and the group is chatting cheerfully on the other side of camp. She smiles with ease as she talks, and the dim light cast from the fire makes her look unbearably _soft_. Still, perhaps Sirus is right. There’s something about Allura that looks stronger than she seems, something Kima can’t quite put a finger on. “Get some rest, Kima. And try not to stare at Allura anymore tonight, yeah?” 

Sirus stands then, sighs heavily, claps Kima on the shoulder, and then goes to join the rest of the group – everyone welcoming him with glee. He sits unceremoniously, elbowing Ghenn in the side as he does. Kima watches them for a moment, trying not to let her gaze settle on Allura for too long. For a second, for a brief second, Kima thinks she sees Allura also look her way – perhaps expectantly, eyes bright and smiling wide. If she does, it’s a look that’s gone, again, before Kima can catch it.

“Bahamut’s sake, get a hold of yourself,” she mutters, downing the remaining contents of her flask and going to join everyone by the fire. At least if she’s with everyone, at least if she’s sitting there listening to people talk, it won’t be half as awkward if she watches Allura. 

And so what if she watches Allura –– subtly –– out of the corner of her eye? Like Sirus said, it’s not the end of the world to like pretty things.

**Author's Note:**

> Call me hooked, because what? Another KimAllura fic in less than a month? Oops! Anyways, welcome to something I hope I'll be able to continue. I want to explore pre-canon and who my new favorite wives were before Vox Machina came around. I like to think they yearned for each other the second they saw each other, so.... here we go?


End file.
